Tres noches para Fleur
by Fiera Fierce
Summary: ¿Qué distingue Bill cuando huele un filtro de amor?, se pregunta Fleur y su marido se lo contará, pero le hará esperar. Un poco.
1. Salitre

Este fic participa en el reto **Olores de Amortentia** del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**.

El universo mágico en el que se desarrolla esta historia, así como sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de **J. K. Rowling**

* * *

**TRES NOCHES PARA FLEUR**

* * *

**I**

**Salitre**

Cuando se aparecieron de la mano en el patio del Refugio, Fleur rompió a llorar.

A pesar de que Bill ardía en deseos de regresar a la Madriguera y luchar, plantar cara a esos malnacidos que habían arruinado su boda y habían sembrado el caos y el terror en casa de sus padres, contuvo a duras penas la rabia que sentía porque, en ese momento, su mujer lo necesitaba más. La abrazó fuerte y dejó que ella se apoyara en él, lo asiera de la túnica de gala y escondiera la cabeza en su pecho. Él agachó la cabeza, la besó en el pelo y le susurró al oído que todo había pasado ya, aunque los dos supieran que era una gran mentira: que la guerra no había hecho más que empezar. Pasados unos segundos, allí, abrazados, sin apenas moverse, Bill se dio cuenta de que Fleur tiritaba. Al fin y al cabo, soplaba una brisa gélida y húmeda con voz de ola... «Pobre, está helada», pensó Bill y a sus labios afloró una sonrisa entre triste y tierna.

Sin que Fleur pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, el mago flexionó las rodillas, y pillándola desprevenida, la tomó de las rodillas con un brazo y la levantó en volandas. A ella se le escapó un grito de sorpresa, pero tuvo los reflejos suficientes como para pasarle los brazos detrás del cuello.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella con escepticismo y la voz nasal propia del llanto, pero Bill notó que en la comisura izquierda de su boca había un esbozo de sonrisa.

—Entrar como marido y mujer en nuestro nuevo hogar —respondió él, con calma.

Fleur se limpió las lágrimas con una sola mano y terminó de sonreír del todo.

—¿No _quiegues volveg_ a _peleag_? —preguntó Fleur, algo temerosa de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

—No, señora Weasley. Esta noche no te pienso dejar sola.

—Pego si _quiegues.._

—Quiero quedarme contigo y... —Bill terminó la frase en el oído de Fleur, a la que se le escapó una carcajada.

—¡_Egues_ un _guago_!

Bill se echó a reír a mandíbula batiente y cuando llegó a la puerta, le echó una mirada a su esposa, que se sacó la varita del cinto del vestido de novia y con una elegante floritura y un sencillo _Alohomora_ abrió la puerta de su hogar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Bill dejó a su señora tumbada sobre un sofá, la tapó con una manta para que dejara de tener frío, y antes de nada, fue a prepararle una bebida caliente en la cocina. Le preguntó si quería té, pero como buena chica rebelde del _Continente, _ella declinó la oferta y prefirió café. Cuando se lo llevó a su pequeña sala de estar, se sentó con ella y esperó a que se lo tomara y a que empezara a sentir más segura y tranquila. Bill la miró complacido desde una butaca al ver que la bruja recuperaba el color de las mejillas.

—Ggacias —dijo ella.

—¿Estás mejor?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno, y ahoga...

—Ahora vamos a poner algo de música para caldear el ambiente —Bill sonrió con picardía y Fleur arqueó una ceja sin poder evitarlo. ¿Música?

Bill se levantó, se acercó a una vieja radio detrás del sofá y sintonizó la emisora preferida de su madre. Entonces, empezó a sonar una canción conocida...

—¡Oh no! —aulló Fleur, medio muerta de risa—. ¡No! _Mon Dieu!_ ¡No! Es esa odiosa Celestina _Wagbeck_!

Bill, para hacerla de rabiar, empezó a cantar con la melodía, muy divertido.

—Oh, ven y remueve mi caldero y si lo haces con esmero, te herviré un amor caliente y fuerte y así esta noche será ardiente...

Entretanto, él se iba acercando poco a poco a ella hasta casi tumbarse sobre ella en el sofá. Fleur protestaba encantada, por supuesto, pero, además, Bill cantaba tan mal, que Fleur empezó a retorcerse de risa sobre el sofá...

—¡_Paga, paga_!

—¿No quieres un amor caliente y fuerte de mi caldero?

—No _quiego_ que cantes más —se rió Fleur—. ¡_Egues peog_ que ella! —exclamó señalando la radio.

Bill alargó un poco el brazo y la apagó para mirar a su mujer a los ojos y quedarse los dos en completo silencio. Bill le apartó un mechón de pelo dorado de la cara y ella se incorporó un poco para acercar su cara y lo besó en los labios. Bill volvió a besarla, pero esta vez intensifico el beso y soltó un gruñido gutural. Fleur acarició la cicatrices de su marido y él se perdió en el cuello de cisne de su mujer mientras sus manos buscaban los botones del vestido... Al cabo de un rato largo, estaban los dos desnudos y exhaustos en el estrecho sofá, abrazados, mirándose, como si no existiese nada más en el mundo.

—Voy a abrir la ventana —murmuró él...

—¿_Pog_ qué? ¿Tienes _calog_? —Fleur se permitió una sonrisa pícara en su noche de bodas.

—Claro —contestó él con naturalidad—, pero además me gusta el olor del mar.

—¿El _olog_ del _mag_? ¿A pescado? —Fleur arrugo la nariz.

—A salitre.

—Oh.

—Por eso quise que viviéramos aquí... Es uno de los olores que percibo en la esencia de Amortentia.

—¿En _segio_? ¿Y cuáles son los _otgos_?

—¡Ah! —Bill se encogió de hombros para hacerse el interesante.

—¡Bill! —Fleur se hizo la indigada.

—Otra noche.

—¿Como en las mil y una noches?

Bill se echó a reír.

—Sí, solo que solo serán tres —susurró él en su oreja antes de mordisquearla. Fleur sonrió.

—¿Esta cuenta?

—Sí.

—¿Me _pgometes_ que me lo _contagás_?

—Te lo prometo.

Fleur sonrió y cerró los ojos para quedarse dormida y soñar que estaba despierta y Bill se levantó y se acercó a la ventana para abrirla y dejar pasar aquella gélida brisa marina con voz de ola. Después, se tendió de nuevo con su esposa y la contempló dormir hasta que le venció el cansancio.


	2. Combustión de la madera

II

**Combustión de la madera**

Fleur procuraba no estar demasiado tiempo en casa durante el día; la soledad era abrumadora. Al fin y al cabo, su marido tenía que desempeñar su papel en Gringotts y ella, por el momento y dadas las circunstancias, no consideraba conveniente buscar empleo todavía, así que cuando él se marchaba a trabajar cada mañana, ella no había podido evitar sentirse desamparada y frustrada porque, a fin de cuentas, las tareas domésticas no bastaban para mantenerla entretenida, ni tan siquiera para llenar las horas muertas. ¡Era una bruja capaz y exigente, por las barbas de Merlín! Tenía mucho más que ofrecer que limpiar el polvo o fregar el suelo de la cocina. A veces, el Refugio se le había antojado casi una jaula. Sí, una jaula en la que también tenía que lidiar con la incertidumbre y el miedo. Por eso, tras hablarlo con Bill, se había puesto a las órdenes de Kingsley porque, en realidad, necesitaba la Orden del fénix casi tanto como respirar: necesitaba el movimiento, necesitaba el contacto humano y necesitaba la esperanza implícita en la lucha. Aunque las misiones de la Orden a menudo no salían como ella esperaba.

Aquella noche se apareció en la puerta del Refugio, cansada y algo enfadada. Abrió la puerta, a la vieja usanza, sin magia de por medio. Procedimientos tan sencillos como introducir la llave en la cerradura o empujar desde el pomo hacia dentro formaban parte de la toma de contacto con una realidad cotidiana, sólida y acogedora del regreso a casa. Claro que, por otra parte, nada mejor que un abrazo...

—¡Has llegado antes que yo! —exclamó ella entre los brazos de su esposo y él la apartó para mirarla.

—Hoy sí. —Bill sonrió, jovial—. ¿Qué tal el día?

Fleur arrugó la nariz.

—No muy bien, deduzco —acertó Bill

—¡Ha sido _hoguible_! —explotó Fleur, contrariada y elevando los brazos mientras se quitaba la capa y la colgaba en un perchero junto a la entrada. Percibió un calor agradable dentro de la vivienda. A paso ligero, casi trotando, dejó atrás a su esposo y puso rumbo a la cocina—. ¡He _fgracasado_! ¡Ese maldito _mogtífago_ llegó justo para _desbagatag_ el plan! ¡Iba a _salig_ bien! ¡Estábamos tan _cegca_! Íbamos a _conseguig_ que ese chico _escapaga_ con mi contacto _fgancés_ y... ¡_Apagueció_ ese desalmado cuando ya subía al _bagco_ _pog_ la _gampa_!

—¿Y el chico? —preguntó Bill, preocupado.

—Está bien. Lo sacamos de allí antes de que lo _atgapagan_. ¡Tenía solo quince años, Bill! A veces no entiendo qué _tognillo_ se os ha soltado en la cabeza a los _bgitánicos_... ¡Tanta _sangge_ _pura _atrofia el _ceguebró_!

Bill la siguió por el pasillo y entró detrás de ella en la cocina.

—Tranquila...

—¡No _quiego tganquilizagme_! ¡Estoy muy enfadada! —gritó ella, abriendo la nevera en busca de algo que llevarse a la boca.

—¿Una taza de té?

—¡¿Es que los ingleses lo _aggeglais_ todo con té?!

—Lo intentamos —Bill se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa divertida, que finalmente, acabó por relajar a su esposa. Lo miró, sintiéndose algo culpable.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella con una sonrisita antes de pegarle un bocado a una manzana—. He pagado contigo mi mal genio.

—No pasa nada. —Él se encogió de hombros y se acercó a un armario de donde sacó un cazo para poner agua a hervir. Iba a hacer té de todas maneras—. ¿Eso es todo?

—¿Qué _quiegues decig_? —preguntó ella con una mirada ladeada.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, sí —repuso ella, elevando un poco la barbilla y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—También se han _buglado_ de mí hoy.

—¿De ti? ¿Por qué?

—_Pog_ mi acento... Dime, Bill, ¿es tan _hoguible_?

—No es tan _hogui_... —Bill se detuvo—. Quiero decir, ¿quién se ha burlado de ti?

Una cariacontecida Fleur se fue hacia el salón, manzana en mano, al descubrir que lo de su acento era peor de lo que ella se imaginaba. ¡Es que la pronunciación del inglés era tan difícil! Ella se esforzaba, pero su aparato fonador no respondía adecuadamente...

—¡Ay, Fleur, lo siento! ¡Yo...!

—No pasa nada, tonto —atajó ella, sonriéndole y guiñándole el ojo por encima del hombro. Bill pensó que se había casado con la mujer más maravillosa del planeta. ¡Y la más guapa!

Al llegar al salón, Fleur exclamó:

—¡Has puesto la chimenea! Ya decía yo que hacía _calogcito_.

Él sonrió y se acercó a ella, hasta cogerla de la espalda y empujarla hasta el sofá donde se sentaron los dos y ella recostó la cabeza sobre él, mirando el fuego.

—Me encanta el olor de la leña al quemarse —confesó Bill de repente—. No sé si te hará sentir mejor saberlo, pero es el segundo aroma que distingo al oler la amortentia.

—Has _tagdado_ bastante en _contágmelo_.

—Me lo reservaba para un mal día —contestó él.

—Paga una buena noche —suspiró ella y él se echó a reír—. Bueno, ¿y _pog_ qué la leña al _quemagse_?

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Bill!

—Vale, vale. Cuando vivía en Egipto, los habitantes de los oasis del desierto, me invitaban alguna a vez a cenar alrededor de sus hogueras. Supongo que lo asocio.

—¿Qué asocias?

—La belleza de las dunas, los cielos estrellados infinitos, la lengua de aquellos hombres, el crepitar de las llamas... al olor del fuego.

—Ya veo.

—Un día te llevaré allí para que lo veas.

—_Segugo_ que...

Se interrumpió cuando escucharon llamar tres veces a la puerta. Tras un intercambio nervioso de miradas, fueron al recibidor.

Era Ron. Un Ron maltrecho y sucio.

—Hola —saludó, algo abochornado.

Bill lo hizo pasar inmediatamente y a Fleur, sin saber cómo reaccionar exactamente, lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza fue decir:

—_Pgepagagué_ té.

Se le escapó la sonrisa de camino a la cocina: al final, el acento iba a ser lo de menos.


	3. Victoria

**III**

**Victoria **

A veces, le daba la impresión de que el tiempo pasaba demasiado deprisa y, otras, despacio, muy despacio, tan despacio que cada segundo se eternizaba y nunca parecía llegar el mañana. Los últimos meses habían transcurrido con esa clase de lentitud, en especial, a raíz de la partida inesperada de su cuñado y ella quería creer que habría encontrado a sus amigos y que estaban los tres a salvo, pero no podía evitar verse presa de cierta inquietud y más después de escuchar, como cada día, los nombres de las listas de Pottervigilancia. La muerte esperaba en cada esquina. Daba gracias cada vez que Bill regresaba a casa cada día y quizás eran esos, los momentos en que estaban juntos, lo más fugaces. Después, Ron regresó y trajo consigo a Harry y a Hermione, un duende odioso, un fabricantes de varitas, dos estudiantes y... un amigo.

Fleur observaba la tumba del elfo envuelta en una toquilla fina de algodón. Entrecerró lentamente los ojos para volver a leer aquel epitafio que, en ocasiones, le costaba comprender del todo: «¿Qué libertad hay en la muerte?», se había preguntado más de una vez, pero nunca había formulado sus dudad en voz alta.

Quizás ahora había llegado la hora de encontrar la respuesta.

Había llovido el día anterior, en la hierba se habían formado algunos charcos y por muy ligeros que fueran los pasos de Bill, sonaban al contacto con el pasto húmedo y el lodo. Se quedó callada cuando le sintió a su lado y tampoco dijo una palabra, cuando él le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros. Se dejaron envolver por el silencio mientras la mirada de ella se perdía por un momento en el cielo, en que las nubes anaranjadas se desplazaban poco a poco, discretamente, como si jugaran al escondite inglés con el sol.

—Se ha dado la voz de alarma —murmuró Bill, serio—. Será en Hogwarts. Está a punto de empezar.

Fleur le miró y sonrió.

—Lo sé.

Bill comprobó que había una nueva luz en los ojos de su esposa, una nueva serenidad. La tomó de las manos.

—¿Sabes cuál es el tercer olor que...?

—Shhh —lo acalló ella, con dulzura—. No me lo digas. Todavía no es de noche.

—Y puede que no lo sea nunca —replicó él, con aire circunspecto—. Voy a ir a luchar. Prefiero decirte todo lo que queda por decir, por si nunca vuelvo al Refugio.

Fleur frunció el ceño.

—Hablas como si _pensagas_ _ig_ tú solo.

—Fleur...

—Bill, soy una bruja _podegosa_ y _quiego protegeg a _mi familia también —replicó ella de inmediato—. Voy a _ig_ a _luchag_ contigo.

Bill sonrió.

—Me ponga como me ponga, ¿verdad?

—_Pgefeguigía _que_ quisiegas tenegme pog compañega_, _pog _supuesto.

—Lo prefiero —Bill no se contuvo y la abrazó repentinamente, con fuerza. A Fleur le pilló por sorpresa, pero al cabo de un segundo, le devolvió el abrazo—. Por eso me casé contigo.

—Y cuando volvamos —susurró Fleur— (_pogque_ vamos a _volveg_), me _contagás_ eso, _d'accord?_

Los últimos rayos radiantes del atardecer se perdían al oeste, detrás de las aguas profundas y terribles del mar. Ellos apenas eran una mera sombra detrás de aquel fulgor dorado que dejaba después su estela en el horizonte. Pasaron los minutos y tan solo se oía el graznido de alguna gaviota extraviada, las ramas de los árboles al mecerse... Entretanto, Bill pensaba en el regreso en que pudiera decir lo que quedaba por decir. En un regreso perfecto, en los comienzos de una prometedora paz, un futuro para nuevos principios. En la primavera. A primavera olía el pelo de Fleur, la tercera esencia que había percibido una vez frente a un caldero de amortentia y que, luego, había reconocido en ella al conocerse por primera vez, no hacía tanto, en el mismo lugar al que marchaban ahora para enfrentar el fin, pero Bill no quería pensar ya más que en la primavera, el renacer, el olor de la victoria.

Minutos después, frente a la tumba de Dobby, ya no había nadie y la noche había caído completamente sobre El Refugio. Bill y Fleur se habían marchado, con sus miedos, sus esperanzas, sin más certeza que la de quererse y saberse libres, pero el valor nace de esa clase de intuiciones.


End file.
